Lo dire bajito
by Lian Black
Summary: Bien aqui les traigo un nuevo YohAnna espero que les guste


_Lo dire __bajito_ By Lian Black (Tema: Alejandro Sanz) 

**_"Si yo no lo merezco, no me_**

**_hagas_****_ destino, si no me acompaña_**

**_yo_****_ me hago el camino, al menos_**

**_si_****_ pierdo lo diré bajito."_**

_(Yoh)_

_La miraba en silencio, le gustaba verla así charlando con Ren de lo más animada..._

_Algo se le paso por la mente y era la imagen de Anna y Ren casados, si ¿por que no? aunque en la realidad él era el esposo de la itako._

_Pero se sentía inseguro no sabía si ella se sentía a gusto con él, si en realidad no tenían mucho en común._

**_"Si tengo mi universo y_**

**_es_****_ porque lo necesito,_**

**_todos_****_ somos héroes en busca_**

**_de_****_ auxilio."_**

_(Anna) _

_Se estaba impacientando, a pesar de que la charla con Ren era bastante interesante lo que en realidad le estaba molestando era la mirada de... ¿inseguridad? de Yoh, la verdad no entendía porque él estaba así._

_Tenía ganas de acercársele y preguntarle que era lo que le estaba molestando._

_Se giro por un momento para mirarlo y ahora su rostro reflejaba resignación._

_En definitiva algo estaba pensando o imaginando, se sorprendió ya que tenía el ceño fruncido y lo que sea que estuviera pensando lo estaba molestando._

**_"Hablamos sin miedo a herirnos_**

**_lo_****_ diré bajito, se que nos iremos_**

**_tu_****_ y yo por el vaivén y se que a_**

**_ti_****_ te daba igual perder pero a_**

**_mi_****_ no, a mi no me da igual."_**

_(Ren)_

_Que será lo que le estará ocurriendo a estos dos?_

_Me sorprende la mirada de Yoh¿Por qué mirará a Anna de esa manera?_

_Es demasiado raro y como que me está incomodando, aunque no quiero dejar esta charla tan agradable que tengo con Anna._

_Pero aún no logro decirle lo que realmente me interesa..._

_Es algo incomodo para un Tao preguntar, Feh! soy muy orgulloso para esto._

_¿Como puedo preguntárselo?_

_Mejor me marcho ya se hizo muy tarde y como que el ambiente de esta pensión ha cambiado drásticamente y esta pareja debe resolver un problema a solas..._

**_"Yo tengo un corazón_**

**_que_****_ quiere hundir mi cuerpo_**

**_en_****_ los mares de ilusión_**

**_y_****_ no quiere estar atado_**

**_quiere_****_ estallar en una tarde_**

**_de_****_ pasión mírate corazón,_**

**_mírate_****_ y mírate."_**

_La noche se había avecinado, el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto negro, adornado por luces que eran las estrellas pero dando una hermosa noche..._

_La luna estaba en su punto máximo, cualquiera que la viera directamente se vislumbraría._

_Estaba fresco, perfecto para pasarla en vela con la persona que tanto aprecias y amas._

_(Anna)_

_Que será lo que le estará pasando?_

_Su mirada, la de esta tarde me ha dejado un poco preocupada, realmente quiero saber._

_Pero no me animo a preguntárselo._

_Mierda¿Por qué seré así?_

_(Yoh)_

_Que le ocurrir�?_

_Desde que Ren se ha ido me ha estado viendo así._

_Bah__, en realidad desde mucho antes._

_Seguramente tendrá dudas, capaz que se arrepintió..._

_Se dio cuenta de que prefiere hacer su vida en otra parte y no a mi lado_

**_"Mírate¿Qué has hecho contigo?_**

**_miraba_****_ aquella luna de la_**

**_noche_****_ siempre esclava,_**

**_yo_****_ no quería perderme_**

**_ni_****_ una sola madrugada,_**

**_al_****_ menos contigo..._**

**_lo_****_ diré bajito."_**

_(Anna)_

_Me siento algo rara, esta conducta (La de ambos) es algo incomoda y molesta, en estos últimos años me estuve preguntando si él realmente no se caso conmigo por compromiso._

_Se lo pregunte en varias ocasiones pero no me ha respondido como debería._

_Lo amo demasiado y me dolería tanto si el decide deshacerse de mi, eh irse con otra._

_Pero gracias a Ren estas incomodas dudas se han ido disipando y como que me fui olvidando, bueno solo hasta este día._

**_"Y al final nos quedaremos_**

**_ya_****_ verás con el vaivén_**

**_y_****_ aunque por ejemplo_**

**_a_****_ ti te siga dando igual perder_**

**_a_****_ mi es que no, a mi no me da_**

**_igual_****_."_**

_(Yoh)_

_Capas que su lugar no sea este y que mejor sería con Ren, él tiene el carácter medio parecido al de ella y se llevan muy bien, tienen cosas en común, cosas que no tengo con ella._

_Me parece que yo soy el único error que ella ha cometido, me da tanta tristeza pero ya tome una decisión y como dice el dicho "La felicidad de tu ser amado es tu felicidad" y me parece que la felicidad de ella es en otro lado pues que así sea con tal de hacerla feliz lo haré._

_Aunque aún no me resigno, he vivido por muchos años con ella y la conozco muy bien._

_Ella desea ser amada, yo la hago sentir amada... eso creo_

_No se que es lo que estará pensando pero esta decisión es por el bien de ella aunque mi corazón me dicte otra cosa la dejare libre, como un pájaro que escapa de una jaula mal cerrada y así ella será feliz._

**_"Yo quiero un corazón_**

**_no_****_ quiero echar de menos_**

**_los_****_ mares de ilusión,_**

**_no_****_ quiero amarrarme a un puerto_**

**_que_****_ ya no estalla en una carne de_**

**_pasión_****_ mírame, mírame y mírame,_**

**_mírame_****_."_**

_(Anna)_

_Nuestros amigos se han dado cuenta de nuestra rara conducta ya que se sorprendieron mucho que se me escapara una lagrima de mis fríos ojos pero es que ya no puedo aguantar ver la actitud de Yoh._

_Aunque trate de no demostrarlo él , así, me lastima. Oh! amor que será lo que te tiene tan apesadumbrado?_

_Eres tu realmente? o soy yo?_

_La que no siente esto, será realmente amor? o es una simple ilusión lo que estamos viviendo?_

**_"Yo me hago el bajito,_**

**_si_****_ yo no lo merezco, no me_**

**_hagas_****_ destino, pero si no me_**

**_acompañas_****_ yo me hago el_**

**_camino_****_ y para que no te_**

**_despiertes_****_ lo digo bajito."_**

_(Yoh)_

_Cerrare la ventana de mi corazón y la seguiré amando aunque sea en secreto y la única que sabrá mi secreto será el cielo que demostrando su tristeza dejara caer las gotas de lluvia y dejara escapar los truenos como muestra de su enojo por... quizás... mi error._

_Aunque sea el error más grande que cometa en mi vida, sabré que por lo menos ella será feliz lejos de mi._

**_"Lo diré al oído..."_**

_- Te amo...- le susurró al oído antes de levantarse del futón y preparar sus cosas para marcharse._

_Anna se levanto al sentir el vacío de la cama, miro por todos lados y no encontró a Yoh._

_Se levantó y se fue directo al techo para ver si estaba allí y justo desde arriba lo divisó, él se estaba yendo._

_El corazón se le encogió y así como estaba de un salto, desde el techo hasta el suelo húmedo, llego y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo._

_- Por qué te vas- preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano._

_Yoh la miro, se sorprendió un poco al verla pero lo impacto mucho más su mirada, llena de tristeza y desesperación._

_- Yo no te merezco- solo respondió bajando la mirada._

_- Quién te ha dicho eso- preguntó, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas._

_- Nadie, yo me di cuenta- dijo tratando de soltar su mano._

_- Ni siquiera intentes alejarte de mi- exclamo algo enfadada comenzando a llorar- Eres un tonto!_

_Yoh solo la abrazó, quería sentir su perfume solo por esta vez._

_- No quiero que te vallas- dijo entre sollozos- No quiero quedarme sola otra vez, no quiero!_

_Fue un golpe muy brusco, Anna no hablaba así, nunca lo hizo y ahora por su culpa ella estaba sufriendo._

_- Yo no soy el indicado- dijo calmadamente Yoh._

_- Para mi lo eres, Yoh yo te amo- dijo Anna aferrándose aún más a él.- Por favor no te vallas._

_Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, se sentía idiota, un estupido al pensar en abandonarla creyendo que así ella sería feliz._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola! Espero que les guste este intento de Fanfic porque la verdad me esmere en hacerlo y no lo habría publicado de no ser por mi hermana y beta! LERI esto te la dedico especialmente y va como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de mi parte (Vieja! Ya pronto vas a tener 22 años ) jejejejejejejeje)_**

**_Leri:�� no seas tacaña cómprate un regalo de verdad _**

**_Yo: Eh! Fea la actitud mira que te regale el tomo nº1 de tsubasa reservoir chronicle_**

**_Leri: y yo te regale la clover nº2!_**

**_Yo: si pero yo también puse de mi parte._**

**_Leri: Y yo compre los trece capitulos de la saga de ades._**

**_Yo: si pero me dejaste con las ganas._**

**_Leri y yo:Adioshi! _****_Nice to meet you good to see you! Bye! Bye! Jejeje._**


End file.
